


A tail of two Chats

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien and his brother Felix grew up surrounded by the rich and served by the poor. Sabine Cheng had been their cook, the wife of a baker in town. She had two daughters, Marinette and Bridgette. They played with the boys and the mayor's daughter Chloe. Everything was perfect until Emilie disappeared. Now, there are two chats defending Paris alongside a single ladybug.Two blondes that hold one pigtailed girls heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste leaped from his bed as he readied for the day. It was the first day of school. Finally, no more home school! He would be spending time with Marinette and Chloe at public school with them, it made him happy for the first time since mom had passed. 

“Too early to be this excited.” His twin Felix muttered as he joined his brother in the hallway. Felix was the elder twin by two minutes, and it showed in the way he acted. He was as his father put it, the perfect child. They were the perfect twins. 

Both hated the title. 

“Fe, we get to be with Mari and Chlo. The same year, the same class I can’t wait.” Adrien beamed as his brother shook his head drinking his coffee. 

“Remember, father is only letting us attend for both image and connection. He could care less if we enjoy it or not.” Felix reminded his younger sibling. Adrien grinned mischievously, his eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to his brother. 

“You're just mad because Bridgette isn’t going to be your teacher anymore.” Adrien mused. Felix blushed and looked away. The oldest Cheng was in university and their Chinese teacher. Now, instead of seeing her daily, she would only teach them once a week. 

“Clearly that is not the case. I simply do not share the same excitement you seem to have.” Felix replied as he emptied his glass and grabbed his bag. 

“Now come on, our driver is here,” Felix ordered not looking back as Adrien still teased behind him. 

*****

“Make sure they eat and don’t let them get teased,” Sabine ordered as Marinette yawned into her breakfast, beside her, Bridgette was giggling. 

“Basically Keep Felix from burning down the school and Adrien from believing every word people say,” Bridgette warned. Marinette nodded again as she finished and stood to grab her bag. 

“I’ll try, no promises.” She replied before heading out the bakery doors after taking a box of treats from her father. 

She approached the school blinking as she finally roused the last of sleep from her eyes. 

“Geez, can’t even stay awake for school.” Marinette jumped at the sound of Felix’s cold voice. 

“Be nice, she has food,” Adrien said as he greeted Marinette and took the box from her hand. The pigtailed girl didn’t bother telling Adrien to not grab things. It hadn’t helped in the past and wouldn’t help now. 

“Was Bridgette home?” Felix asked eyeing the girl. Marinette nodded as she led the two inside to their new classroom. 

“She wishes the both of you the best of luck,” Marinette smiled. The twins beamed before locating their seat at the front of the class. Marinette sat behind them, opening her sketchbook to work before class began. 

“So, you two made it safely,” Chloe announced as she walked in, her head held high as if she ruled the school. 

“I’ve told father he should make a special school for just us and people like us, but he refused. Ridiculous.” The mayor's daughter ranted. Both boys rolled their eyes before the rest of the class began to trickle in. Nino and Alya were nearly the last to arrive, taking their seats beside Marinette. 

“So, the Agreste twins have gone from elusive to front and center?” Alya mused. 

“I’m surprised you're dad let you attend,” Nino’s reply was more towards Adrien, but Felix answered. 

“It was more out of image and connections.” He replied. Alya was about to add her own assessment when the teacher entered the room. 

“Welcome back class, I assume your summer vacation was enjoyable?” Madam Bustier asked as a chorus of yes filled the room. 

“As you have noticed, the Agreste twins have also joined us. I hope this year will be nothing but good for us all.” Their teacher smiled. 

As classes continued, Adrien found himself drifting off. Most of the lessons he and Felix had already learned. 

“Ugh, who would ever love a brute like you?” Chloe hissed crumbling a piece of paper and tossing it to the ground at Ivan’s feet. All eyes turned to the commotion, Ivan hunched over his knees as he held the crumpled paper in his fist as Chloe laughed at him. Mylene has her hands over her mouth unsure what to do. 

“Chloe, stop it,” Marinette ordered trying to diffuse the situation letting no one notice the purple butterfly that floated and landed on the paper. 

What they did notice, was the giant rock monster Ivan was becoming. 

******

Bridgette smiled as she aided an elderly man cross the street in front of her aunt and uncle's bakery. 

“You are very kind young lady,” the man replied as Bridgette blushed. 

“It’s nothing anyone else wouldn’t do.” She said making sure no one else was in need. The man smiled, placing a box into her bag while she wasn’t looking. When she turned to him again, he was gone. 

******

Felix leaned against the wall of his class. Everyone was focused on Chloe and the boy, he was more focused on the bakery across the street. Bridgette was helping some old man, both nearly being taken out by a car. His heart rate was just settling, when a black floating cat appeared before him dropping a ring in his outstretched palm. 

“I’m Plagg, kwami of destruction, and you might want to say claws out soon. Purrferebly not in this room.” The kwami explained low and fast. Felix was about to make a remark when Ivan began transforming. The blond heir felt his eyes bulge.

“Ok, listening to the weird floating cat thing now!” He panicked rushing from the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien grabbed Marinette, pulling her behind him protectively as the rock monster destroyed the room. 

“We have to get out of here.” He said trying to locate an exit that hadn’t been destroyed yet. So far they were the only ones left in the room aside from Mylene, who was now in the hands of the monster. 

“Let her go,” a woman in red spandex and a mask ordered. 

“Great more crazy people. Mari, is school always this eventful?” Adrien asked. 

“N-not really,” Marinette whimpered as she clung to his shirt. 

“Yeah, what the purrety bug said.” A new voice in a cat costume ordered. 

“Oh look, a furry joined in,” Marinette remarked dragging Adrien towards the now broken window the cat had used to get in. 

“But Mari, this looks interesting!” Adrien whined trying to stay and watch. 

“My family and your father will kill me if you die.” Marinette hissed continuing her effort to drag him away. Both teens only made it so far, before the school was coming down. 

Adrien threw Marinette beneath him to shield her body as the black cat hero stood above them using his baton to twirl the debris away. 

“Get away from here,” He ordered before looking to his fellow hero. The girl calling herself ladybug was going up against the stone giant and trying to calm him down. 

“Are you insane?” Felix asked as he returned to her side. 

“Are they safe?” She asked worriedly. 

“Yeah,” He said, glancing back to where he had seen his brother and friend runoff. 

“Help!” Mylene called from the monsters hold. 

“What do I call you?” Ladybug asked making Felix look over. 

“I’m, I am Chat Noir!” Felix beamed. At least in the mask, he could be free of the calm emotionless demeanor his father wanted. 

“Alright Chat Noir, can you use your cataclysm on his left hand? He is keeping it clenched shut.” Ladybug commented. Chat nodded as he raced forward, his cataclysm ready as he pressed his hand to the monsters clenched fist. The purple butterfly flew from the crumbling form of Ivan. Ladybug was quick to use her yo-yo to capture the butterfly and purify it. 

Mylene cried as she hugged a stunned Ivan as he sat on the ground. 

Chat looked over at Ladybug and smiled. Her blue eyes were bright and shining with adrenaline. 

“So, my lady, you capture monsters often?” Felix asked flashing her a wide smile. Ladybug smiled before pushing his nose back. 

“Sorry kitty,” she giggled before moving to help the victims. 

“I’ll see you at patrol tonight at the tower?” She asked curiously as her earrings beeped. He nodded, finding himself eager to follow after her. With a final glance to the two on the floor, he raced out of the room as several tiny ladybugs danced around him before healing everything they touched.

“Felix, Felix!” his brother called as he detransformed behind the lockers. Adrien and Marinette were searching for him, fear on their faces. 

“What?” he asked as the black cat hid inside his messenger bag. Adrien darted forward, hugging his brother.

“I’m glad you are okay Felix.” Marinette smiled as Felix tried to pry his brother off of him. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Unlike some idiots, I ran at the first signs of danger.” Felix stated as Adrien finally released him. Marinette blushed as she looked away.

“At least you are safe, Mari and I were nearly rock bait,” Adrien said as he began his tale of life and death. “If it wasn’t for Chat Noir and Ladybug, Mari and I would be dead. Right Mar?” Adrien finished as the pigtailed girl nodded beside the younger heir. Felix nodded his head as he led the two back to the classroom. 

“An exciting first day nonetheless,” Felix said sending his brother into another long rant of fantasy. 

“Adrien, you're imagination will be your death.” Felix sighed as Marinette listened with rapt attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Tuesday’s


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was still talking about the fight and the hero’s as they arrived at home. 

“Felix it was so cool, you should have been there!” Adrien said shaking his brother. Felix said nothing as he entered his room, Adrien following behind him. 

“I mean, I was worried for Mari, but that black cat hero was so cool!” Adrien continued. “And that ladybug girl,” Felix turned at the mention of the red-suited hero. 

“Great, twins. Fu sent me to twins.” The floating cat said as he flew from Felix’s bag. Adrien eyed the floating cat as if it were a genie. 

“Wow, so cool!” he exclaimed as he grabbed it from the air making the cat growl and scratch at his hand. 

“Hey, the name is Plagg and I am the kwami of destruction,” Plagg yelled, his words freezing both boys. Felix remembered the hurried introduction before becoming Chat Noir, opening his mouth to speak, before Plagg interrupted him. 

“Well, if it’s twins I’m forced with, it’s twins I will use,” Plagg stated before flying to a spot on the bed. 

“I demand Cheese, Camembert cheese.” the kwami demanded as Adrien raced from the room to obey. Felix frowned as he thought of the kwami’s words. 

“You said you would use us both. What do you mean by that?” he asked. Plagg smiled as he eyed the human. 

“I would turn both you and him into Chat Noir,” Plagg explained.

“What cool, no way! I can be Chat Noir? Wait, does that mean that Felix was Chat Noir today?” Adrien asked dumping the cheese on the bed and eyeing the kwami. Felix messaged his head as his brother droned on. 

“Yea, a pretty good one as well,” Plagg smirked. Adrien’s eyes were wide as he sat on his brother's computer chair. 

“Felix, you were Chat Noir, you saved Mari and me,” Adrien whispered amazed. Felix nodded his head before hushing his brother.

“We can not let anyone, not father, not Nathalie, not the Dupain-Cheng’s, not anyone, know.” Felix ordered his brother. 

“He’s right kid, no matter what, you can’t tell,” Plagg ordered. Adrien nodded his head. A secret superhero, it sounded fun, and something he and Felix could share outside of their father's control. 

“Chat has to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower tonight, do you want the ring?” Felix asked despite the jealousy he felt at wanting to see his lady. Adrien lunged for the ring, his eyes bright as he placed it on his ring finger. He felt the power flowing through him as the ring adjusted to his finger. 

“Just say the kwami’s name and claws out,” Felix explained as he watched his brother. Adrien opened his mouth to call the transformation when Nathalie knocked on the door. 

“Adrien, Felix, it is time for your Chinese lessons,” she said entering the room. Both boys nodded as Plagg hid amongst the cheese. The two nodded their heads before standing and gathering their things for the lesson.

“Maybe Bridgette will let us snack?” Adrien whispered as he and his brother made their way to the Chinese room. 

“Bridgette always brings snacks, and they are mainly for you,” Felix stated as he opened the door to the classroom. Bridgette was standing at the desk, her usual long pigtails were gone allowing her long raven locks to curve around her back. Felix froze as he swallowed. She was beautiful, her new outfit showing off every good part about her. 

“Mari make that?” Adrien asked as he examined her boldly. Felix growled as his brother's eyes roamed her body. Though it wasn’t in a sexual way and just his fashion upbringing, Felix felt jealous of his brother suddenly. 

“Of course, she always makes my clothes.” Bridgette boasted her cousin’s work. Felix smiled as he took his seat. 

“It looks wonderful,” Felix said in Mandarin as Adrien took his own seat. She thanked him in Mandarin before asking them to open their books to the day's lesson. There was silence as the lesson droned on. Felix stealing glances at Bridgette as Adrien did his usual competitive habit of being better than Felix at the lesson. 

A knock on the door paused their vocabulary as Bridgette opened the door. Marinette was on the other side, 

“Mom said you left this,” Marinette said holding out a bag. 

“Oh thanks, I was going to swing by later for it,” Bridgette said happily. 

“Is that wise? I thought Luka was going to pick you up later?” Marinette said knowing how the man hated her cousin being out later than needed. Bridgette waved her hand dismissively making Marinette giggle.

“Fine fine, Adrien stay out of her basket,” Marinette called as she turned to leave, Adrien mumbling under his breath as he replaced the cookie he had taken from the basket. Felix smirked at his brother being caught before Bridgette returned them to their lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette yawned as she tried to focus on finishing the last of the adjustments on the sundress Rose had commissioned from her three months ago. The deadline was coming up, and she hated going over. It was dark, way past midnight. She needed to stay awake though, needed to do something to keep herself from falling into the call of sleep. 

A tapping noise startled her as she looked up at her trapdoor that led to the roof. It was too late at night for any birds. Grabbing an umbrella Adrien had left one day, she made her way up the stairs. Opening the door, she jammed the umbrella up earning a loud squeak from her intruder as they fell backward with a cry of mercy. 

“Marinette calm down I’m the good guy!” the stranger yelped earning her confusion as she peeked out through the opening. Chat Noir was on the ground holding his stomach, watching her with wide fear-filled eyes as if waiting for her to attack again. 

“Why are you on my roof?” Marinette asked as she appeared fully from her room, umbrella still in attack mode as her door closed. Chat found her question valid, but the sharp warnings from Felix, Ladybug, and his new kwami repeated in his head. 

“You were involved in the attack this morning, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Chat smiled, tail flicking in the air as he smiled at her. Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Are you checking on all those involved?” she asked as he nodded his head.

“You happen to be the only one awake though.” he lied. He knew she would be awake. They had been friends for years. Marinette finally lowered her weapon, her eyes turning kinder as Chat sat up. She circled around him, eyeing his outfit with the eye of a designer. Chat had been around enough people and her to know when her designer senses had been activated.

“Leather and kevlar?” she whispered, touching a finger against the fabric. “So flexible though.” she continued in a world of her own. 

“It’s magic, I doubt you will ever find the materials to match it,” he admitted finally. Marinette stood back as he offered out his baton. 

“Want to inspect this as well princess?” He asked with a smile making Marinette roll her eyes at him. 

“Princess?” She repeated, “why princess?” She asked him. Chat smiled widely before leaning against his now extended weapon. 

“Well, were you not in distress earlier today?” He purred out. Marinette huffed. 

“I was doing fine if anything it was Adrien Agreste who was trying to get in more distress.” She explained. Chat forced back a laugh. Of course, Marinette’s stubborn side would shine. He loved the new nickname he could use on her. 

Marinette eyed the skyline before glancing at the cat-themed hero. 

“Are you not supposed to be with Ladybug right now?” She asked him, her voice filled with curiosity. Chat felt his ears flattened and his tail curl at his side at the mention of his lady. 

“She sent me home early. Said it was past my bedtime.” He pouted earning a sharp laugh from the girl beside him. 

“Sorry, it's just, the image of her reprimanding a fellow hero about bedtimes.” Marinette mused. Chat joined in her humor before a peaceful silence befell them, broken only by the yawn Marinette suffered moments later. 

“Speaking of past bedtimes, it’s way past my princess bedtime.” He whispered. Marinette pouted but didn’t protest as Chat led her back into her room and into bed. 

“Sleep, I’ll keep you safe,” Chat promised, his tail curling around her ankle as his ears twitched, conveying the emotion he felt. 

Marinette hummed as she closed her eyes, the sound of deep purring lulling her into sleep. 

Adrien returned home feeling happier than when he had left Ladybug's side earlier. Marinette had always had a way of making him feel happier. 

He was so used to being submissive and well behaved, he needed someone to be free around. Marinette was that someone. Of course, they could only be friends. Father would be furious if he pursued more from the baker's daughter despite her love and talent for fashion. 

“You're home finally,” Felix called from the door making Adrien jump. 

“Loverboy went to see a girl.” Plagg tattled as he grabbed the offered cheese from the eldest Agreste. 

“I take it Marinette was awake.” Felix mused, finally able to turn his brother's earlier remarks against him. 

“I don’t see what you saw in Ladybug. She’s cool, but she’s like an older sister. Annoying at best.” Adrien pouted, ignoring the mention of his own pigtailed crush. Both Agreste were trapped loving girls they could never have.


	5. Chapter 5

Bridgette Cheng pushes aside her Chinese history as Luka places their dinner before her. 

“Did you have a good day today?” Luka asked sitting down. Bridgette smiled as she nodded her head. 

“I did, I helped an old man and then I tutored the Agreste twins after classes.” She recalled. Luka nodded as he listened to her. 

“I’m glad you had a good day my melody.” He said in his usual slow concentrated tone. 

“How about you?” She asked before taking a bite of the Italian meal. Luka began a slow retailing of his day and the band's attempt at working on an album under Jagged Stones label and tutelage. 

“Your cousin Marinette actually helped us with the gig and costume designs,” Luka announced. 

“Ah, so that was her big project.” Bridgette mused. A nice silence fell as they finished their food and stood to clean together. 

“You had a long day. Why not a bath?” Luka suggested as he dried the dishes. Bridgette smiles before nodding her head. 

“You're right, wanna join me?” She asked stealing a kiss from his cheek. Luka hums before agreeing with a single nod of his head.

**********

“Idiots,” Alya hissed as she crossed her arms, eyeing the two men before her. 

“Where is Felix when you need him.” Chloe sighed admiring her nails. Marinette was between Nino and Adrien, trying to keep the two from going through this new crazy plan of theirs. 

“I heard he had a photoshoot Adrien somehow got out of,” Alya said.

“Should we help her?” Chloe asked not really caring either way. Alya glared at her before making her way forward. 

“Mari, it will be fun,” Adrien whined. 

“And with Alya filming, we would become YouTube famous!” Nino added. 

“I don’t care, it’s bad enough Kim and Alix want to race a panther, but you two idiots want to play with the LION!” Marinette hissed. Both boys smiled and nodded their heads. 

“Idiots,” Alya repeated as she grabbed Nino. 

“My father won’t allow it.” She explained as Marinette and Chloe nodded in agreement. Neither boy acknowledged them as they continued their plans for after school. 

“We could just not go,” Alya whispered as Marinette sat beside her defeated. 

“This and them, are your problem.” Chloe laughed before leaving for class.


	6. Chapter 6

The zoo was thankfully empty as Marinette and Alya followed behind their friends. Felix had joined as well, along with her cousin Bridgette. She had somehow talked Gabriel into letting the outing be a hands-on Chinese lesson for the twins. Considering Marinette could only understand a few phrases uttered by the brothers and her cousin, Bridgette had not failed in that task. 

“Dude there it is, the lion!” Nino called as Adrien raced to his side. Both boys were in awe as Felix and Bridgette eyed the girls for answers. 

“They are idiots,” Alya replied as Marinette begged Felix to stop them from angering the wild cat. They did not need another zoo escape like when Kim let loose the panther. 

“They plan to just annoy the lion?” Felix asked confused. Marinette shrugged before Adrien walked up holding his hand.

“So, kitty doesn’t like me,” he announced.

“We also need to run,” Nino said as he raced past them. A loud lions roar echoed across from them making the group scream as they dashed away. No one noticed Bridgette or Adrien disappear as Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared moments later. 

Alya beamed as she pulled out her camera to begin recording. Marinette moved to grab Alya when Chat Noir grabbed her and tossed her into an empty cage. Marinette crossed her arms as Chat begged her to stay before slamming the gate closed. Standing up, she watched him leave as Alya and Nino were hiding behind a bush still filming. Felix appeared before her, a smirk on his face.

“Cat cage you?” he teased.

“Get me out of here, and I’ll make sure to get you a personal private photoshoot with Bridgette in swimwear,” Marinette promised as the Agreste heir cocked a brow. 

“What makes you think that would get me to let you out?” he asked making the girl smile before flashing a picture of her cousin in a red bikini. The blush heating Felix’s face gave her the answer. 

*********  
Chat sighed as he panted from his perch in the tree, his ears twitching. Ladybug was beside him trying to formulate a plan as she held her yo-yo.

“This is a cat-tastrophe, my lady.” Chat sighed as his tail hung from the branch. The lion was prowling the empty street as Police barricaded the area. 

“How fast can you run?” she asked calling out a lucky charm. Chat eyed her as a tranquilizer gun landed in her hands. Chat shivered before returning his eyes to the lion. 

“Fast,” he replied before Ladybug pushed him down from the tree and aimed her gun. 

“Distract him please.” she smiled as Chat raced forward. 

************

Felix and Marinette exchanged information once she was free. His usual emotionless facade was now broken as he smiled at the new photoshoot he was a part of. 

Alya and Nino arrived with bright smiles as Alya boasted about her new footage of the hero’s of Paris. 

“At least it wasn’t an Akuma this time.” Marinette sighed as she and Felix joined them. Adrien suddenly appeared beside Marinette and smiled as if he had never left. 

“Where is Bridgette?” Marinette asked making Adrien look around before spotting their chaperone talking with Alya’s father. Alya walked over to her father as Roger watched the other zookeepers place the lion back into its cage. Turns out the latch had been broken and no one noticed until it was too late. Adrien and Nino were given a reprimand by the cops, Alya’s father, and Bridgette before the group was allowed to leave. 

“Father is going to kill me,” Adrien complained as he buried his face in his hands. Marinette and Nino patted his shoulders in comfort. 

“It was your fault. One must own their mistakes to grow.” Bridgette told him. Felix smiled at Marinette as the pigtailed girl sighed.

“Bridgette, I have some summer swimsuits I want to put on my website to sell, could you model them with Felix for me?” Marinette asked.

“Felix?” she questioned looking between Felix and Adrien. Marinette smiled before waving her hand. 

“I need Adrien to help behind the scenes for this so Felix agreed. Alya, as usual, can be the photographer and Nino the lights.” Marinette beamed as the others nodded at their usual roles. 

“Alright, I can do next weekend,” she said earning a thank you from her cousin and missing the knowing smirk between Marinette and Felix. 

“Great,” Marinette beamed as the car stopped in front of the bakery.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien eyed the materials as Marinette set them out. Her quiet hums pulling a smile to his lips as he watched her. Alya and Nino were helping Bridgette and Felix in the changing rooms leaving him alone with her. 

They were alone, it was silent aside from her hums and his frantic heartbeats. Just one kiss couldn’t hurt them, right? 

His eyes lingered on the pink lips of his friend. Glistening with the gloss of lip balm that he knew was strawberry flavored. 

“Are you okay Adrien, you're red.” Marinette said as she walked closer placing the palm of her hand to his forehead. He could feel himself getting hotter under her touch as she watched him with worry. 

“I-I’m fine Mari.” He managed out, stepping away from her touch. It burned, pleasantly. 

Her blue bell eyes narrowed before she shrugged and continued setting up for the photoshoot. Adrien tried to focus on his task as Nino and his brother came out to join them. 

“You okay?” Felix asked as he approached his brother. Adrien looked over as smiles trying to hide his reddened face. His brother smiled as he adjusted the ties on his swim trunks. 

“I’m fine,” Adrien assured his twin trying to ignore the pigtailed girl talking with Nino. Felix nodded before noticing Alya and Bridgette emerge from their own dressing room. 

It was Felix’s turn to blush now as the dark red and black bikini hugged her figure. 

“I’ve got the kitty tonight.” Adrien whispered as Felix glared at his brother. 

“You had Plagg yesterday!” Felix hissed. 

“I need to see princess tonight.” Adrien growled back. Felix narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. 

“After midnight you can have him.” The elder twin ordered. Adrien opened his mouth to protest, when Marinette and Bridgette appeared. 

“Girls,” Felix greeted with a small bow. Bridgette’s hair was down, raven hair curling around her lithe figure all the way to below her hips. 

“We’re ready,” Marinette announced with a bright smile.

******

Felix smiled as he and Bridgette appeared as if a couple. The flashes of Alya’s camera captured their small bubble of time together as a couple. Pretend or not, at least he had this time with her. 

“As expected from a model.” Bridgette smiled as they changed sets. 

“Not bad yourself,” he winked, a sly smirk taking his lips. Bridgette laughed as she gently pushed him away with a finger against his nose. His skin pricked at the familiar sensation. It was an act usually done by Ladybug. 

“You make a good partner,” she whispered at his ear as Alya captured another picture under Marinette’s careful instruction. Felix could see the distant longing in his brothers eyes. 

“It’s a shame, I know she likes him and he likes her.” Bridgette smiled sadly. Felix looked over at her. 

“Our father won’t allow it.” Felix whispered. “Agreste can never marry who we wish if they are not within our social structure.” He explained. Bridgette nodded her head before hearing Marinette call for the end of the shoot. 

“If you could say something to the girl you love. What would you say?” Bridgette asked curiously. Felix met her eyes, his heart hammering as he lightly grabbed her hand and cupped the side of her face. 

“I’m in love with you, I always have been.” He replied, the words a practiced phrase as he pulled away. Bridgette smiled as she let him step back. 

“That’s beautiful, she will be honored to hear such words.” She said before walking away unknowing of the heartbreak Felix felt as Luka appeared behind Nino. He watched the two kiss before entering his changing room to hide his tears.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you alright Felix?” Adrien asked as his brother entered his room. Felix nodded, the passive look on his face giving away no emotion. 

“The photoshoot was fun today, wasn't it?” Adrien continued, oblivious to his twin's sour mood. Felix twisted the ring on his finger. His mind tormented by the kiss he saw. 

Bridgette loved Luka, he had heard it so many times, he just didn’t want to believe it. Now though, he had no choice. 

“I’m going to read, do not disturb me,” Felix commented leaving his brother confused in the entryway. 

*****

Chat Noir leaped to the meeting place as Ladybug stood to wait. Blue eyes lingered on the black cat before she smiled and walked forward. 

“Let’s talk before we patrol.” She said making Chat blink confused. Ladybug sat on the edge of the building, a sad look on her features.

“My lady?” he asked carefully. The nickname his brother had picked made her smile. It was a sad look on her face. She looked over at him, cupping her face in her hand, cradling it as if glass. 

“I know,” she whispered softly, her voice like the wind as Chat leaned away. His surprise shown brightly in his green eyes. He had been so careful, had Adrien given himself away somehow?

“Don’t worry, it’s my own fault,” she continued. Felix looked even more confused as he waited for her to continue. 

“I’ve known you almost you're whole lives, and you know me,” she said with a small smile. Felix’s eyes widened as he looked into the bright blue.

“Bridgette?” he whispered, There was no Luka here to break them apart.

“I love you,” Felix continued as Bridgette nodded, the sad look back in her eyes. 

“I know, that’s why I have to leave, I love Luka.” Bridgette sighed, “You will never move on if we are partnered together. You deserve someone who won’t hide secrets from you. Beside’s, I am way too old for you.” she chuckled. Felix shook his head as he looked over the city. 

“I will always love you,” he said before dropping his transformation. 

“Out here above Paris, I can be whoever I want. We can be together.” Felix beamed as he stood and held Bridgette’s hands. The red-clad hero shook her head, standing as well to hug her partner.

“I’m sorry Felix,” she whispered before rushing away. Defeated, Felix fed Plagg and returned home. His brother could be Chat Noir for awhile. 

*************

“That doesn’t sound good,” Marinette said as she carefully fixed the stitching on her skirt. Adrien nodded as he frowned at her through the FaceTime screen. 

“Are you planning on wearing that next month?” He asked. Marinette had invited him along for the movies with Alya and Nino, no Felix. It would just be them four, and if he pretended, it could be a double date. 

“Maybe, it depends if I finish it or not.” She replied before flashing him a bright smile. 

“So, tell me more. Did he tell her?” Marinette asked. Adrien sighed as he fell onto his bed, the phone jumping around at his action. 

“Yes, and she totally freaked.” He whined. Marinette hummed before putting away her skirt. 

“And that was the big cliffhanger?” She asked earning another whine. Adrien has an anime addiction, but she had always been the one he called when the slice of life genre became too much and he needed a comforting hug or talk. 

“Fe is home,” Adrien smiled as he looked off screen for a moment. Marinette nodded as she stood for her own bed. 

“It’s late, you should sleep. It’s usually you I have to worry about sneaking out.” She mused. Adrien smirked as he leaned forward.

“So, you think of me?” He asked. Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend.” She replied before saying her good nights and ending the call. Adrien placed his phone beside him on the charger. 

“You have the ring for a while kid.” Plagg said dropping the ring on the younger Agreste lap. He looked down confused as he placed the ring on his finger. 

“Is Felix okay?” He asked. Plagg shrugged as he chewed on the cheese Adrien kept in his mini fridge. Call it intuition or twin telepathy, but Adrien had a bad feeling in his gut as he fell asleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

She had seen them grow up, she knew their mannerisms. She had grown up watching and listening to the brothers fight and laugh. 

They were family, something she protected after losing her parents. Bridgette had donned the suit in order to keep them and Paris safe. But, she failed. 

Before her, was Chat Blanc. His suit a perfect white as the silver baton was held like a cane in his hand. His cat ears were perked back and the feral look in his purple eyes made the kind smile of his diminish. 

“Felix,” she whispered as Chat Noir whimpered beside her. Bridgette felt her heart twist for the three. Brother against brother, friend against friend. 

“Take their miraculous,” Hawkmoth ordered as the purple butterfly outline covered his face. 

“What do we do?” Chat asked not prepared to fight the brother his twin. 

~earlier that day~

Felix walked into his father’s study, the silence of the room chilling but normal.

“You called for me?” He asked wanting to twist the silver ring on his finger, only to remember he had given it to Adrien. 

Ladybug was Bridgette, his lady was the woman he loved on both sides of the mask. She had discovered him, he had somehow been drawn out by her. He knew him and his brother, but he had revealed himself to her. 

He had released his transformation to her once she had guessed who he was. The sad look in her eyes as he was rejected twice by her. That stinging rejection was what had gained his father’s attention. 

“Felix, you are upset.” His father cooed softly, a hypnotizing sound as he approached from behind. He felt his father’s arm wrap around his waist as the other hand covered his eyes. 

“Hush my son, and I will take that pain away.” Hawkmoth smiled...

************

~~~present~~~

Ladybug frowned as Chat Blanc disappeared, frantic blue eyes searching the skyline as lost green eyes watered beside her. 

“We have to find him.” Ladybug said as she kneeled beside Chat. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder, a small smile she hoped contained her confidence. 

“Why him?” Chat whimpered, his voice quivering with pained emotion. Bridgette has no answers to give him, she didn’t have the answer. 

“He loved the sun, and it burned him.” She finally offered. Adrien glared at her, his tears staining the cherub face of his youth. 

“He loved you, both sides of you.” He growled in anger. His right hand sparked with black and green. She wanted to deny it, pretend she had nothing to do with his akumatization, but she would be lying.

“I know,” she whispered.

**********

Marinette pushed away her drawings, the image she had just been so proud of, was now her enemy. She needed to step away from it, therefore she ended up on the sanctuary of her balcony. Amongst the flowers and Paris skyline, she relaxed. Creative freedom, a fantasy world created by her, resided upon the small terrace. An escape only she and those she deemed worthy, tread upon. 

“Hello Marionette,” he greeted making her turn to the white cat standing just over her roof entrance. 

“You look scared.” Chat said with a smirk. Marinette narrowed her eyes. 

“The real Chat Noir will save me. Him and Ladybug.” Marinette announced holding her chin up. Chat Blanc laughed at her words before moving forward, his clawed fingers curling around her throat.

“Ladybug is a liar, a fake. And you will be her doom.” He whispered before applying pressure to her jugular making her gasp for breath as she was lifted into the air. 

*******

Chat Blanc smiled as he held an unconscious Marinette over the side of the Eiffel Tower. Below, a crowd had gathered, all eyes on the new villain. 

Alya was crying as she focused her camera on her friend as Nino hugged her from behind. Tom and Sabine were beside the two, their own cries silenced by the crowds whispered gasps. 

“Where are your heroes? Where is the famous black cat and ladybug she had claimed would protect her?” Chat Blanc asked dropping her making the crowd scream as Marinette’s lifeless form fell a few feet before the new Chat caught her with his pole and pulled her back up. 

“Let her go,” Chat Noir growled, his palm already crackling with the dark destructive power of his kwami. 

“Ah, brother, you actually came.” Chat Blanc smirked, his voice calm as he turned to see the glowing green eyes that shown from the dark shadows.

“Did our lady bail? I don’t see her.” Chat Blanc mused as he dropped Marinette at his feet. Chat Noir remained still in the darkness, his eyes focused. 

“This isn’t you, you wouldn’t do this.” Chat Noir said as he extended his hand. Negative energy crackled in the air. 

“Where is the Akuma brother?” He asked making Blanc smile as his finger flicked the bell at his collar. 

“Right here, not that it will matter.” Chat Blanc smirked looking down only to see Marinette get pulled away by yo-yo string. He glanced up just in time to see Chat Noir touch his bell shattering it as the dark butterfly escaped. 

Felix fell to his knees, body shaking. What had he done? He could still hear Hawkmoths voice, feel his touch. His stomach curled as he leaned forward emptying the contents of his stomach. 

The miraculous cure cleaned his mess, he barely noticed until a small body collided against his. 

Raven hair and a petit form was wrapped against his chest. He hugged her back as both shivered and cried. 

Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug, his ring beeping. 

“We saved them,” he whispered as Ladybug watched in silence. It was her fault. She had been the reason she nearly lost two people she loved. 

“Follow me,” She ordered before retreating from the tower. Chat Noir sighed as the cops and emergency personnel raced forward. 

A final look and Chat Noir was gone in the shadows...


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien looked at the earrings in his palm. Bridgette stood before him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Please,” Adrien whispered, his voice shaking. She shook her head and stepped back.

“I failed, I hurt him.” Bridgette whispered. Her voice was soft and filled with sadness. 

“You didn’t mean it. My lady, please we need you. Paris needs you.” Adrien begged. Bridgette shook her head before walking away and leading Adrien alone on the rooftop. His heart was pounding. 

“Plagg, claws out.” Adrien called. He had to find his brother and Marinette. He had to check on them. He couldn’t lose them too.

********  
Marinette smiled as she gently soothed Felix’s hair. He had finally stopped crying once she had pulled him away from the crowd and reporters. They had both been in danger. Both now held some trauma, but right now she needed to help the elder Agrest twin. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, sitting up and wiping away his tears. Marinette shook her head. 

“It wasn’t you, Hawkmoth controlled you.” She explained. Felix blinked as he went silent. Hawkmoth. Memories of the moments before he was consumed came back. 

“Where is Adrien?” He asked. Marinette chewed her bottom lip. Of course he wanted his brother. 

“I-I don’t know,” she admitted. She hadn’t seen him or her cousin, and right now she could do with either. The incident was all over TV, both were sure to come running to them. 

“You like Chat, right?” Felix suddenly asked startling her. Marinette blushed and looked away. 

“Chat is a hero to Paris, I am just me.” She admitted quietly. Felix shook his head, his green eyes seeming to glisten with amusement. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked. Felix looked at her before shaking his head. 

“You look just like her. He fell for you, yet I’m the one here.” He laughed. It was an unhinged sound. Uncertainty took over as Felix stood up. 

“I’m Agreste, I never get what I want.” He snapped before opening the door. Adrien jumped at the sudden appearance of his twin. 

“Of course you are here.” Felix snarled. 

“Of course I am, you were targeted by Hawkmoth!” Adrien said reaching out for his brother. Felix knocked back his hand in anger. 

“Hawkmoth showed me the truth.” He snapped before pushing past his brother and leaving the home. Both Marinette and Adrien were quiet as they stood still stunned. 

“You need to go after him.” Marinette whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. Adrien tightened his hands into fists. The earrings burned in his pocket.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Adrien said before rushing from the room. Marinette sunk to her bed exhausted. 

Kidnapped by Chat Blanc. The Agreste twins harassed. It wasn’t her fault, yet the way Felix broke in her arms, in her room, made it seem like it was. 

Adrien was the emotional one out of the twins. If anything, she would have pegged Adrien to be a victim. But Felix, the eldest twin was always held together, always seemed to have things in order. What had happened to make such a put together person break like that?

She looked at her hands. Adrien had said it wasn’t her fault, why? Felix was upset someone had chosen her and yet he was there. 

“How can I help you?” Marinette whispered, her eyes on the smiling faces of the framed picture of all of them from last year. 

It was before everything got complicated...


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien found his brother near the park, well away from anyone prying. 

“Fe?” Adrien called, he was worried, and after what had just happened, he wanted answers. 

“Did she tell you?” Felix asked quietly, his voice calm despite the turmoil of the past events. 

“Yes,” Adrien said, showing the earrings Bridgette had given him. Felix glared at the jewels before pushing them away. 

“Miraculous, they have done nothing but ruin our lives.” Felix sneered. Adrien blinked as he waited for his brother to make sense. 

“Mother leaving, father becoming distant, Bridgette. All of it was because of those jewels.” Felix growled. Adrien replaces the earrings in his pocket. 

“Father, mother? What do they have to do with this?” He asked. Felix turned to him, tears burning his eyes. 

“Who do you think got close enough to me? Father is Hawkmoth, I recognize my own father’s voice, Adrien. It all makes sense doesn’t it?” Felix yelled. Adrien shook his head, he wouldn’t believe the only family he had left aside from his brother, was evil. 

Felix frowned as he walked forward. He held out his hand. 

“Father wants them so badly, let’s just give them to him. End this madness. What hell could be worse than this?” Felix demanded. Plagg zipped up, his green eyes glaring dangerously.

“Don’t do it, kid!” The kwami warned, “if the miraculous of the black cat and ladybug are used together, a wish can be made Yes, but unlike the cure, it is created, it also holds destruction. Something else of equal value must be taken.” Plagg explained. Felix waved his hand dismissively.

“It won’t be our problem much longer.” He said reaching for the jewels. Adrien panicked as he stepped back. This wasn’t his brother. Felix was calm, right now, the boy before him was near hysterics. 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered before rushing back to Marinette. He was always safe with her.

Adrien felt the magic of the miraculous wash over him as he leaped to the roofs. Would Felix tell his father the truth, would he have to fight his whole family now? These questions made Adrien feel sick as he landed on the balcony of Marinette’s room. She was sitting on her chair drawing, her eyes wide in surprise at his presence. 

“Chat, is Felix alright?” she asked standing up. It pained Adrien to know she cared so much for him, yet he was willing to sacrifice her and all of Paris. He didn’t deserve her love.

“I don’t know honestly.” Chat admitted, “He didn’t want my help.” he wished he could tell her the truth, let her see just what he had to deal with. Ladybug had given up, his brother had turned evil, it was just him. No amount of schooling or teaching had prepared him for this. 

“Chat?” the worried tone of her voice brought him back to reality as he offered her a weak smile. Marinette sighed as she gently patted the seat beside her. 

“Sit,” she ordered as Chat sat beside her, ears and tail wilted. She leaned into his side before closing her eyes. 

“I knew you would come and rescue me.” she told him, “You always come to help me.” Chat smiled at her words. His clawed hand moving to rest over her other hand. 

“Of course,” he promised her. “I will always rescue you princess,” he whispered, relishing in the feel of her body against his. They remained like this, quiet and happy before Marinette stood up. 

“I need to find Felix, maybe Bridgette can help me.” she smiled. Chat said nothing, he didn’t dare tell her the truth. He wanted too, but Bridgette and Felix had both told him no, his own kwami had said no. 

“Maybe, good luck princess.” Chat said standing up to leave. He was moving to leap from the balcony before Marinette grabbed his tail. 

“Chat, before you go,” she pulled him back to her side before kissing his cheek.

“Be careful,” she whispered letting him go.


	12. Chapter 12

Bridgette listened as her cousin explained the situation. How Chat had gone to check on him and how off Felix was acting. 

“I’m worried,” Marinette admitted as she sat across from her cousin drinking the offered tea. Luka was in the other room practicing his guitar as Bridgette stood and busied herself around the kitchen.

“I will talk to him, you go back home and stay out of trouble.” She ordered making Marinette blink. They were their friends, her friends, and Bridgette had said to ignore them!

“I can’t leave it alone Bridge, I’m going to talk to Felix myself. It was me he went after to begin with anyway.” Marinette huffed before storming out. Her destination was easy. The Agreste manor was near downtown. An iron fortress, closed to all but those closest to the brothers. 

Marinette rung the bell, waiting with her head high for Nathalie to allow her in. 

After a few moments, Nathalie’s voice called out.

“I’m sorry but no visitors are allowed today.” She said before ending the call. Marinette was stunned at being denied, her eyes blinking as she looked up at the giant home. 

“At least tell them I stopped by.” She begged, knowing Nathalie was still watching her. Quickly, she turned to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was trapped against the wall, his brother, his father, his only family left now stalking closer. He held his ring to his chest eyes frantic with the need to leave. 

He felt the electricity consume him as he bounded from the window. Where could he go? What did he do? The ladybug miraculous burned in his pocket as he leapt from roof to roof. 

He currently held both jewels. He could easily make his own wish. He could end it all now. But wouldn’t that make him just like his father, his brother?

The miraculous of butterfly and peacock were still missing. No not missing, it was likely if his father was Hawkmoth, then the peacock was also with him. 

“Chat Noir?” Her voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. 

“Bridgette,” he greeted looking down at her from his perch on the statue. She took a seat below him, her face gentle and kind. Adrien blamed her. 

“I’m sorry,” she began earning a hiss from the cat themed hero. 

“My father, my brother. They know who I am, they want the miraculous. Thanks to you, Felix is now my enemy along side my father.” Chat growled. Bridgette pulled her bag closer. 

“You should meet with the guardian. Ask his advice.” She advised making Chat leap beside her.

“Why should I trust you? You left us after breaking your own rule.” He said. Bridgette nodded her head.

“And I am reaping those consequences,” she replied.

“No, I am. You still have your family. I’m losing mine!” Chat snapped. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stood. 

“Talk to the guardian Chat, that’s all I can say.” With that, she walked away. Chat growled before leaping to a roof and pulling out the ladybug miraculous. Tikki appeared before him, her blue eyes blinking and worried. 

“I need the guardian,” he said, hoping the kwami could help him. Tikki hovered a moment before nodding and flying into the Paris sky. Chat leaped after the kwami, his breathing becoming pants as he worried his bottom lip. When the kwami flew into an apartment window, Chat landed on the roof and detransformed. 

“He better have cheese.” Plagg grumbled before leading Adrien inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien walked slowly inside the massage parlor, his eyes wandering along the walls as Plagg and Tikki hid in his shirt.

“Good evening young man, can I help you?” an elderly man asked emerging from the back. Adrien looked around again, fixing to excuse himself when Tikki flew from inside his jacket. 

“Master, we have a problem,” the kwami fretted as she zoomed around the man’s head. The red streak behind her were like wings.

“Ladybug has been renounced, and our Chat Noir is compromised,” Plagg added as he joined his counterpart. Adrien stood confused as the elderly man smiled at him.

“Hello Adrien, I am Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculous.” Fu greeted, leading them farther into the parlor and into an apartment.

“If what the kwami say is true, then I fear something sinister will happen soon. You will need help.” Fu began as he pulled a gramophone to the table. Adrien watched as he pushed in a code to reveal a box. 

“This is the Miracle box, it houses all the kwami. You will choose one to aid you until a Ladybug has been found.” Fu explained. 

“You must form a team Chat Noir, one for protection.” The guardián explained. 

“What if I fail?” Adrien whispered as he eyed each miraculous resting before him. 

“You can’t,” Fu replied. Grabbing a few jewels, he nodded and called for his transformation. 

“Choose wisely Chat Noir, Paris depends on you.”

——\\\\\\\\\\\\\——

Marinette didn’t flinch when Chat perched on her balcony. Those green eyes of his seemed brighter than when we she had last seen him. 

“I take it things worked out?” She asked. 

“Maybe,” he said, dropping down before her and holding out a small box. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I give you the miraculous of the Fox.” He announced. Marinette was stunned as she timidly reached forward. Her fingers clasped around the box before she opened it. A bright flash and a small floating fox levitated before her. 

“I am Trixx, the kwami of illusion.” It greeted. 

“Wow, is everyone’s kwami nicer than mine?” Chat grumbled annoyed. Marinette blinked before smiling at her new Kwami. 

“Hello Trixx, I am Marinette.” She greeted. Her raven hair was down, cascading over her shoulders like water. Chat smiled as he watched the two interact. 

“Chat, what’s going on anyway, why do you need another hero?” She asked curiously. Chat forced a smile, not knowing what to tell her. 

“Trust me, when the time comes, you will know what to do.” He told her preparing to leap away. Marinette watched him leave before turning to the kwami. It flipped and smiled before perching on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Have any fruits?” Trixx asked as they headed down from the balcony.   
“I may give me a bit and I’ll go down and check.” Marinette smiled placing the small kwami on her bed before leaving down the trap door. 

\------------///////-------------

Chat found his final two teammates enjoying ice cream together on the bridge as he leaped before them.

“Hold this Nino,” Alya ordered her boyfriend as she focused her camera on Chat Noir. The cat-themed hero smiled before presenting two boxes to them.

“Nino Lahiff, Alya Cesair, I offer you each a miraculous to aid me in battle when the time comes. Do you accept?” he asked. Alya put away her phone before reaching for the small box offered to her. 

Both Nino and her froze as two kwami emerged before them. 

“I am the kwami of protection,” Wayzz greeted as he hovered before Nino. 

“And I, am the kwami of submission.” Pollen bowed. 

“With these kwami, you will join me when the time comes.” Chat announced. He had his team, all except one. The miraculous was heavy at his side as he saluted his fellow hero and leapt away. 

Chloe was his last stop, and she would receive the horse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chat landed on the balcony with a sigh. He could hear Chloe inside raging about something. He debated entering. Would it even be safe to include her in this? 

“And why is Ladybug’s sidekick on my balcony. Didn’t you get akumatized earlier?” Chloé asked appearing at her glass doors. Her hair was hidden under a white towel, a yellow robe hiding her body. 

Chat held out the box, his green eyes focused on his old friend. 

“I need your help.” Chat said. Chloe laughed as she crossed her arms. 

“Can’t do anything by yourself, can you kitty.” She mused. Chat growled fixing to retreat his offer when Chloe swiped the miraculous. 

“Chloe,” Chat called in a warning. 

“Oh shut it kitty cat. Yowling at my window.” She said placing on the sunglasses. The horse kwami appeared beside her, exchanging looks between Chat and her new holder. 

“Thank you for the miraculous,” Chloé smirked as the person she was arguing with appeared behind her.

“She will be a great asset to our side.” The newest villain smiled as she placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Who are you?” Chat demanded. 

“Volpina, and alongside Hawkmoth, we can beat you and that bug.” The fox villain laughed. Chat grabbed his baton ready to fight when both Chloe and the villain disappeared in smoke. 

“Shit,” Chat cursed as he leaped away. He needed to regroup. Landing in his room, Plagg raced from Adrien.

“This is bad kid,” Plagg announced. Adrien nodded, pacing his room in defeat. So many things could go wrong, had gone wrong. Ladybug was gone, he was alone. Their hope, Paris hope, gone. 

“What are you going to do?” Plagg asked him. Adrien couldn’t answer, another miraculous gone, a friend he considered as close as Marinette, had turned evil. His bad luck trait was taking its toll, his insides coiling with the need, the want to run and escape. 

“Calm down kid, freaking out isn’t going to help us,” Plagg said as he watched his chosen pace about grabbing his hair. 

“What do I do Plagg?” Adrien whined as he fell to his knees. He was alone, this giant room had never felt so empty to him. For once, the kwami had nothing to say to his chosen...


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien felt defeated. He would get ahead, or at least feel like it, only to find he was wrong. Not to mention, another miraculous was in the wrong hands and it was his fault. 

He groaned, the palms of his hands pressing against his closed eyes. A soft knocking made him jump as he looked to his windows. 

A fox, raven pigtailed hair. Marinette. 

Adrien stood from his bed, walking over to let her in. Her small frame was even smaller as a hero. Her body leaving nothing to the imagination on her curves in the skin-tight suit. He felt himself blush. 

“Hi?” He questioned making her giggle. 

“Hi Adrien, my name is Finnik, I’ve come to check on you and your brother.” She explained. Adrien wanted her nowhere near Felix at the moment. Not with him working for Hawkmoth. Their father apparently. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Adrien said, his words coming out harsher than he meant them. She paused, looking at him stunned momentarily. 

“I saw the news, I wanted to make sure you were safe,” she announced. 

“And what if your not?” He asked, eyes watching her.Finnik, Marinette, smiled that soft smile he loved so much. 

“It doesn’t matter, as long as you are safe.” She replied. Adrien wanted to kiss her, show her who he was so she knew he could handle himself, but it wasn’t safe. 

Not yet. 

A thought struck him. Stupid and out of the blue. But as he grabbed the jewels, he knew the black cat was right for once. 

“I found these. Be sure to give them to someone you trust.” Adrien whispered, folding the small bag housing the earrings into her cupped hand. 

She looked confused and he didn’t blame her. This was a reckless and stupid idea. Something all black cats were good at. 

She examined the contents of the bag before gasping. Their eyes met, a secret shared between them. Knowledge neither was supposed to know but did. As quick as she came, she was gone. 

Adrien released a held breath as Plagg watched from the bookshelf. Bridgette was never coming back, they needed a new bug. Marinette was clever, she would find a way.

~////~

Marinette landed on her balcony as her transformation fell. Trixx zipped around her head as she examined the ladybug earrings. 

“I feel Tikki inside,” Trixx whispered, her usual hyper state subdued as her ears dropped. 

“So, does this mean that Ladybug is gone?” Marinette asked as they entered her room. Her kwami nodded as Marinette thought for a moment. Trixx watched in amazed silence as her chosen slowly put the earrings in her own ears. Like Trixx, a bright orb of light illuminated the small red and black kwami. 

“Hello, I am Tikki, kwami of creation.” the small bug-like kwami greeted. Marinette was wide-eyed as she leaned closer. This was the ladybug kwami. This would save Chat. She looked between Trixx and Tikki before swallowing.

“What would happen if I used you both together?” she asked quietly...


	16. Chapter 16

Bridgette entered the Chinese classroom at the Agreste mansion to silence. Both boys were seated, both oddly silent. She closed the door and walked over to the board, her steps echoing off the walls. 

“Tell me why,” Felix demanded, standing from his desk, palms slamming against the smooth tabletop. Adrien watched quietly, studying what would happen. 

“We grew up together, I trusted you. Loved you. Why betray that?” He asked. Bridgette narrowed her eyes. 

“I told you already, I’m too old for you, I don’t see you like that.” She replied. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry you were akumatized. But, we can’t.” She explained. Felix moves from his desk, grabbing his things.

“I was never akumatized, I was freed.” With that, he left the room. Adrien shivered at his brother’s words, twisting his ring in nervous apprehension. 

“It’s not safe anymore,” Bridgette whispered making the younger twin look over. His eyes flashed in anger. 

“You have no idea the trouble you have caused do you?” Adrien hissed. 

“I had to find help because you left. I had to drag her into this!” His anger was rising, his heart pounding in his chest as he glared at the woman before him. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears. A college version of his Marinette. It pained him to see her upset. 

“If they hurt her, I’ll find you Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, and I will kill you.” He warned, his voice going low and threatening, a hissed growl reflecting the cat he was. 

Bridgette had her head down, a feeling of disappointment and guilt filling her. 

Everything was her fault, she had hurt the people she wanted to protect most. 

“I have to go.” She said before grabbing her things and rushing from the mansion. Her heart hammered as she felt her tears falling. He had given a miraculous to her, there was only one her he cared for enough to give a jewel to.

“Marinette?” Bridgette called as she entered the bakery. Her aunt and uncle looked over confused. 

“Is Mari home?” She asked, trying to hide how upset she was. Sabine pointed upstairs as Tom called after her in worry. 

When she arrived, the bedroom was empty, items strewn and tossed about. The mess was unavoidable as she walked in. Searching for her cousin. She had almost given up when she spotted a small untouched area under her sewing desk. 

Bending down, Bridgette crawled forward, reaching under to search for any helpful item tucked away. 

Her fingers twisted around the small box, pulling it forward, her heart dropped. 

“Tikki,” she whispered finding the earrings put away safely. She placed them in her ears, feeling the magic take over. 

“Bridgette!” Tikki cried, happily hugging her chosen. 

“Tikki, what happened?” She asked. The kwami bowed her head before taking a deep breath. 

“She tried to use me last night but couldn’t, so she put me away until she could find me a better holder. But this, I don’t know what caused this.” Tikki admitted. Brigette looked around, her eyes filled with fear as she put a finger to her earrings. She heard footsteps on the roof above her cousin’s bed, making her smile and lookup.

“Marinette!” Bridgette called as she walked up to the skylight. Once she opened the door, her heart stopped. Blue eyes like ice, and a full white body. In his arms Marinette was still, her eyes wide with fear as her own kwami rested limply in her hands. 

“Felix!” Bridgette whispered making the other laugh.

“No, Chat Blanc,” with that, the white cat leaped away, carrying her cousin with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette was quiet as the bleached white Chat put her on the tattered bed. His blue eyes were ice, the face voice or emotionless.

“Felix?” Marinette called softly, her eyes watering. 

“What happened? Did Hawkmoth get you again?” She asked worriedly. What could they do now? The ladybug earrings were in her room. 

Chat Blanc moved closer, caressing her cheek. 

“He loves you, you love him. It’s unfair that he gets so close to what he wants.” His voice was devoid of emotion, but Marinette could feel his anger and annoyance. She shivered under his touch, flinching when his claws cut her cheek. 

“Felix,” she whimpered feeling fear as Chat Blanc leaned forward. The kiss was cold and filled with his emotions. 

“I can’t have her, you will be her replacement.” He purred. Marinette looked away, she felt sorry for him, but she didn’t love him. Not like he wanted. She wanted Adrien, she wanted her Chat, either blonde would do. The monster before her was not someone she loved.

“You will be my love, I can have you,” he whispered, petting her. Marinette felt fear, she was kidnapped and now expected to love her captive. She shook her head in fear.

“Please Felix, stop this please I’m scared.” Marinette pleaded as Trixx nuzzled at her side. Could she transform and beat him? Chat Blanc gripped her chin, his eyes narrowed. 

“I won’t let you leave,” he snarled tossing her to the side. She looked up in fear as Chat Blanc growled at her, hovering over her form with a possessive look of a predator who got their prey. 

“You belong to me Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Felix purred...

——///////——

Adrien frowned as Bridgette fumbled through her words, explaining what had happened. Her tears coating her face as she shook. Tikki was beside Plagg, watching they’re chosen carefully. 

“Chat Blanc has Marinette, we have to rescue her.” Bridgette cried. Adrien looked at her ears with a hiss.

“There is no we, you made this mess, you did this. I will save Marinette,” Adrien said before calling for Plagg to transform him. Bridgette could only watch in tears as Chat Noir leaped from the window and into the Paris skyline. 

“Are you not going after him?” Tikki asked. Bridgette shook her head, he was right, this was her fault. She had caused Chat Blanc, and now her cousin was in trouble. She removed her earrings and placed them on Adrien’s bedside table. She didn’t deserve to be Ladybug.

Turning around, she expected to walk away in silence, but Chloe stood at the door.

“Ridiculous, can’t stay away can you?” Chloe asked, walking forward as her kwami rested on her shoulder.

“Utterly useless,” the mayor’s daughter continued as she moved closer to the desk. Bridgette moved to block the earrings from her with narrowed eyes. 

“Chloe,” Bridgette called in warning. Chloe laughed as she stepped closer.

“What?” she asked, reaching around for the jewels. Bridgette pushed her away, grabbing the earrings and rushing from the room. She could hear Chloe giving chase, panting as she tried to think of a place to hide. She couldn’t let them get the earrings, they weren’t right. Dodging into a room, she hid behind some shelves, listening as footsteps and voices filled the hall. 

She had to escape, she couldn’t let the miraculous fall into the wrong hands. Again putting them on, she transformed and escaped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chat Noir leapt across Paris searching for any sign of his twin and Marinette. All his senses trained on at least Mari. If his brother was being used by his father, he doubted he would have any familiar scent to him. 

“Paris is quiet,” ladybug said joining his side. Chat Noir hissed at her presence. 

“I don’t need you,” he growled, stopping in a random roof. Ladybug stopped too, her eyes blazing. 

“You may not to save her, but you do need me to keep his accomplices away.” She told him. Chat Noir smiles as he stalked forward. 

“Wrong again bugaboo,” he teased as a bee hero and turtle hero joined him. 

“Yo, the names Carapace,” the turtle hero beamed. 

“And I’m Honeycomb,” the bee hero introduced. Chat Noir smiled as he held out his hand. 

“You renounced it, you lost your chance, caused all of this. Now, hand back the miraculous of creation.” He ordered. He didn’t have time to play here, he needed to find her and every second wasted on her cousin meant a moment of fear for his princess. 

Ladybug hesitated, her hands hovering in the air as if battling some unseen problem.

“Well, you heard him.” Honeycomb said stepping forward. A sudden portal opening and two figures appeared beside the group. 

“Well well, aren’t we lucky.” Volpina beamed with a clap of her hands as her partner flipped her blonde hair back with a twisted grin. 

“Well duh, I told you I would get the ladybug miraculous and I did.” She boasted. Volpina frowned glancing over. 

“You’ve done nothing but create a portal so far, Golden Mare,” Volpina hissed. Chat Noir nodded to Carapace and Honeycomb before leaping away unnoticed. He would allow those three to occupy Volpina and Golden Mare.

Chat Noir had only escaped a few more rooftops when Trixx appeared weakly before him. 

“She tried to fight, I only just got away.” She whimpered as the necklace was clutched between her small paws. Chat reached forward, watching the kwami disappear as he pocketed the miraculous. 

“You did well Trixx,” he whispered, heading to the Eiffel Tower so he could feed the kwami and come up with a plan. 

—//////—

Marinette panted as she laid on the moth eaten mat. Her body was bruised and her muscles sore from her attempted fight with Chat Blanc. He on the other hand was calm as he prowled the room. Her kwami had successfully escaped, it had earned her an extra beating, but it was worth it. Her miraculous was safe. 

“He won’t save you,” Chat Blanc said, watching the skyline from his perch near the window. 

“Chat Noir, always wins.” She declared. She had faith in her kitty. If she needed it, he was always there for her. 

Chat Blanc laughed as he turned to look at her. That icy blue stare sending chills down her back. 

“Let him come, I’ll enjoy breaking him in front of you. Showing both of you who is better and more deserving of your love.” He growled making Marinette cower into her corner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chat Noir released his transformation, becoming Adrien again. Trixx and Plagg flew before him, the fox kwami shivering with nerves. 

“Where is she?” He demanded with crossed arms. Trixx landed in Adrien’s cupped hand. 

“Notre Dame,” the kwami announced. Adrien hissed as he glared over the Paris skyline. He could see Honeycomb, Carapace, and Ladybug still fighting Mayura near the Arc de Triomphe. 

“Let’s go, she needs us.” Adrien said holding out his hand as Plagg transformed him. He made quick work of jumping towards the grand church. His senses picked up on his akumatized twin and Marinette as he landed on one of the spires. A gargoyle watched menacing as Chat stalked along the darkness. His hearing picked up the faint sounds of Marinette’s whimpers, his claws biting into the metal of his baton as he held back his anger. He smelt blood, her blood. 

“So, you came brother.” Chat Blanc purred un greeting. His voice was twisted as it echoed off Chiseled walls.

“Felix, let her go. This is between us and Ladybug.” Chat Noir called out. He heard footsteps before silence again. 

“Ladybug, so perfect. But, what’s this? A flaw. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has to pay for her mistake.” Felix crooned. Chat Noir frowned as he looked around. 

“Don’t hurt her Fe,” he called. Bells suddenly began to chime sending Adrien to the ground as he held his ears from the deafening noise. Once they stopped, he was panting with wide eyes. 

“My kitty will save me. Chaton will come for me.” Felix recited, “Such blind love and devotion. I once had it as well. Before father showed me the way.” 

Chat Noir made it to the lower floor, the sanctuary open wide and inviting. Marinette sat on the altar, her body bruised as she favored her left side. 

Chat Blanc was at her side, twisted destruction cackling in his palm. Dark matter so close to his princess. 

The butterfly outline appeared over his twins face making Adrien narrow his eyes. 

“Your miraculous, for her life.” Chat Blanc negotiated. 

“No, Chat don’t!” Marinette called out earning a slap from Felix which sent her to the floor. Chat Noir growled as he took a step forward.

“P-please, I’m not worth Paris’s downfall.” Marinette cried as she curled into a ball. Chat Blanc stood above her, pressing his foot into her rib cage making her squeak.

“Stop,” Chat Noir begged, his hand moving to his ring. 

“Felix look at this. You love Mari, she’s like your sister.” The transformation released as Adrien held out the ring. 

“I love her,” he whispered, eyes focused on his twin. Chat Blanc smiled as he stepped forward and grabbed the ring. 

“Love, my brother, is a stupid thing.” Felix mused before placing his cataclysm against his twin. 

Marinette screamed as Adrien slowly became ash, falling away to a pile on the ground. 

“A-Adrien,” her voice was broken, her eyes focused on the pile of ash. Chat Blanc was silent, the butterfly outline bright against the white. Without sound, the white cat pulled a picture from his pocket. 

Marinette glared at the picture, her heart broken. His own brother, the monster before her had killed his own brother. Standing on shaky legs, she reached for the photo, only for a black clawed hand to beat her to it. A ripping noise, the sound of a yo yo, and a green dome closing around her. 

It happened so fast. Chat Noir smiled at her as Ladybug cleansed the Akuma. Felix kneeled on the ground, anger in his eyes. 

“Let’s get you home,” a calm voice said. Marinette looked up at the two new heroes beside her.

“Carapace and Honeycomb,” The bee themed hero beamed. Marinette was helped up, her eyes drifting to Chat Noir before she was taken away, the ladybug cure swirling around her.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien entered Marinette’s bedroom, only to fall backwards as she collided into him. 

“You're alive,” she whispered, hugging him tightly as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I promised to always protect you.” He smiled before handing her the Fox miraculous.

“An illusion,” he explained. Marinette stepped back, holding the jewel with tired red eyes. 

“And the other heroes?” She asked him. Had they been an illusion as well?

“I need a team I can trust. A ladybug I can trust.” He admitted. Marinette nodded, placing the necklace on her desk. 

“What happened with the other one?” She whispered. 

“I made mistakes I can’t take back.” Bridgette said as she entered the room. Luka was behind her, his hand on her hip. 

“Felix is still angry with me, I can’t be Ladybug with both hero and villain knowing who I am.” She explained.

“I’m taking her out of Paris, Adrien is going to find a new wielded for the gem.” Luka added. Marinette blinked before holding her arms. 

“You were Ladybug, you were the reason Felix attacked me,” her words were quiet, and Adrien moved to hold her. 

“All my fault,” Bridgette replied. Marinette held Adrien’s arm. 

“You made Felix kill Adrien!” The pigtailed girl screamed in sudden anger. Adrien held her tighter, hugging her, doing what he could to prove he was alive to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Bridgette replied as her cousin furiously shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“You don’t get to say that! You are running away! You made a mess and we have to fix it!” Marinette growled as Adrien tried to shush her. 

“Leave, go away, and stay away.” Her voice broke as she nuzzled her face into Adrien’s neck, hiding from the world as she cried. Bridgette was still, her own tears falling as Luka quietly led her away. 

Adrien gently rocked Marinette back and forth, soothing her with back rubs and soft kisses to the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice so broken. Adrien kissed her cheek.

“Only you know my identity, you and my brother, father, and your cousin.” Adrien told her. 

“That’s a lot of people,” Marinette commented. 

“It is,” he admitted before pulling out a broach. 

“I snuck home and grabbed a few things, Plagg found this.” Adrien explained. Marinette examined it. 

Is it another miraculous?” She asked earning a nod. 

“The peacock,” he replied. “Broken, I’m going to the guardian tomorrow.” Adrien explained. Marinette nodded before looking at her chaise. 

“I guess you could stay here tonight.” She smiled. Adrien hummed as he stood up.

“You're mother said the same thing. But only for tonight, father will look for me here.” Adrien said before moving to her chaise lounge. 

~/////~

Felix held out his hand as his father handed over the butterfly miraculous. 

“You have your army, restore our family, and I will lead the police off your trail.” Gabriel said as Lila hugged Felix from behind. 

“Yes father,” Felix said fastening the broach to the inside of his jacket.   
“I will make you and mother proud.”

To be continued in part two...


End file.
